Loving Might Be a Mistake, But its Worth Making
by AllyCat739
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Prefects. They must live together in a dorm w/ the other prefects and heads. will romance bloom or will tempers flare. or mayb both....MAJOR CHANGES! used to be called Walk On
1. Prefects

Hermione smeared lip gloss onto her chin as she jumped when she heard the door slam. She turned around to see who it was. It was Ginny.  
  
"Oh my god, guess what!??" Ginny said with a grin on her face.  
  
"What?" replied Hermione.  
  
"Colin and I broke up!!" she said, happily.  
  
"umm. Ginny. well most people get sad when the break up, why are you so happy?"  
  
"Oh my god Hermione it is so obvious. You could tell how jealous Harry was getting when he saw me and Colin together. Now that we broke up, maybe me and him could get together!" Said Ginny like it was totally obvious.  
  
"I see, I see. Do you want to come down to the Great Hall with me to get some lunch?" asked Hermione  
  
"Sure, just let me get changed, I'll be quick," replied Ginny.  
  
As Hermione waited she was thinking about what Ginny said. Well if Ginny and Harry got together that would make two couple, 2 of which, she was not in. In 5th year there was a transfer student. Her name was Isabelle. She was very pretty. She had dark brown hair that went to her shoulder, she had brown eyes that were very mysterious. ~~~~~~~~HERMIONE'S POV~~~~~~~~~ I think in the beginning of the year she was drawn more to Harry because he is the "famous Harry Potter" but after she got to know us she was more drawn to Ron. After about a ½ of year knowing each other Ron finally asked her out. I always thought they looked like a cute couple.  
  
Over the summer, Ron had grown into being quite a handsome guy. He, kind of filled out more, so he wasn't so tall and gangly. He had also done some working out so he was more buff.  
  
"O.K ready to go," said Ginny. "So Hermione who do you like now?"  
  
"Well Ginny, to tell you the truth I really don't have feelings for anyone,"  
  
"Awww.. Don't be such a baby, you have to like someone!" said Ginny jokingly. ~~~~~~~~END POV~~~~~~~~~~ That conversation was immediately stopped when somebody ran into Hermione and knocked her books over.  
  
"Watch out stupid mudblood, I don't want mudblood germs on me," said somebody who Hermione was not happy to see. "Why don't you watch out Malfoy" Hermione spat back.  
  
They each exchanged glares and walked on their way.  
  
Both Hermione and Ginny were surprise because he had a bright silver badge gleaming on his chest, a Prefect badge. He can't be a Prefect because I am a Prefect! Hermione thought. Well this will be a fun year Hermione thought sarcastically. Well there has to be one from every house, so I guess there had to be one from Slytherin.  
  
"Hi Ron, Hi Isabelle!" yelled out Ginny.  
  
"Hey guys," said Isabelle, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Well I am just doing great, dandy, never better!" said Ginny very cheerfully.  
  
"Why such the good mood Gin?" sad Isabelle  
  
Ginny was just looking at the Enchanted ceiling with a big smile on her face so Hermione answered for her.  
  
"Her and Collin broke up, I know, I know she should be sad, but Ginny is happy because a certain you-know-who has been noticing her," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I see, well anyways, lets go eat, I'm starved!' said Isabelle  
  
"Well I have to go sit up at the head table today because it is the first day, ill talk to you later!" said Hermione.  
  
Hermione took her seat next to Draco.  
  
"Hello Granger, I believe Gryffindor table is that way," Said Draco, pointing to the left.  
  
"No, for your information Malfoy I am a prefect, and I am sitting here" Said Hermione firmly.  
  
"Oh great, I have to spend a year with the Mudblood-Gryffindor know-it-all" said Draco.  
  
"How did you even become a prefect, what did your dad buy it for you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"no, for your information I did just about as well as you did, if only that dumb McGonogal wasn't so bloody stuck up then I would be doing as good as you," said a sneering Draco.  
  
Draco took a good look at Hermione. Well she isn't as bad looking as previous years. Her hair isn't so frizzy but she is far from being the dating standards for Draco Malfoy, thought Malfoy in his head.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------LATER---------------------------------- --  
  
"Hermione, Draco, I would like to see you," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Sure thing Professor," said Hermione.  
  
"Well I know you two are very different people. Over the years this has become very apparent. This is one of the reasons you two were picked for being two out of the four prefects. Not only do you two have astounding grades, logic skills, and a great personality, but also you two are two totally different people that are exactly the same. Now I know you may not approve of this at first but you two will be living in a dorm room together."  
  
"But prof." said the two in unison  
  
"Uh uh uh just wait a minute. You two will still be part of the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses though. You will be sharing the dorm with the two other prefects and the head boy and head girl. The two other prefects are Justin Finchfletchley (sp) and Padma Patil. The reason of this is because being prefects means you will have to work together a lot, and it would be too much of a hassle having to go from common room to common room, or always having to make planned meetings. This way you too would just be living together and it would be a lot more convenient. Thank you for hearing me out. Do you have anything to say?"  
  
Both of them were speechless. The two of them had many questions, thoughts and emotions going through their head, but they couldn't think of any words to put it in.  
  
"Well now that that is settled, off to your next lesson," and he waved his wand and two hall passes appeared in his hand, he handed one to each of them, knowing they were going to Potions and that Prof. Snape would need convincing.  
  
"Umm. thank you," said Hermione and she took one of the passes.  
  
On the walk to potions neither of them talked, until they were about half way there. "Well, this is going to be terrible living with you, Granger" Said Draco with disgust.  
  
"Well I'm not to thrilled about this either Malfoy," said Hermione.  
  
"Geez Granger, any girl in this school would die for a chance to live with me," said Draco  
  
How egotistical thought Hermione. They walked into potions.  
  
The class stared at them, and Snape glared.  
  
"I supposed, Granger, you thought you were too smart to come to class on time?" Hermione noticed how he only picked on her, not on Malfoy.  
  
"No sir, Prof. Dumbledore had to talk to us, he gave us passes." Said Hermione as handed Snape her pass.  
  
"Whatever, just sit down," said Snape, disappointed that he missed a chance to take more points off of Gryffindor.  
  
"Today class, we will be brewing a love potion, could I have a few vic. I mean volunteers?"  
  
No hands went up.  
  
"Well then, ill just have to choose, how about Draco and Granger"  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"Just remember Malfoy that it is a potion."  
  
"And that anything that happens, is because of the potion." said Draco finishing her sentence.  
  
Why had Snape picked Draco? Was he mad at Draco, or did he have a plan, or what?  
  
I'd appreciate it if you two came up in front pleeeease" said Snape in an annoyed voice. 


	2. Love Potion

"but professor, this is granger, a mudblood. Why do you want me to do the love potion with her?"  
  
"I'd thank you not to say that word Draco. Do you want me to do you and Potter?"  
  
A look of horror came upon Draco's face as he shook his head no.  
  
"That's what I thought. Now on with the lesson. Now the first thing that we need. and professor snape continued with the ingredients for the love potion. The potion turned bright pink.  
  
"Now the potion does have to sit for 1 week before it can be used properly. If I made the two students take it now, the potion would never ware off. The longer you wait the less the potion has an effect. Your potion should last about 2 and ½ weeks," said Snape with a grin that looked like it was off the map. "Class is dismissed"  
  
"TWO WEEKS!?" said the two in unison (Hermione and Draco)  
  
"I can't go on loving you for two weeks!" Said Hermione, "Well looking on the logical side this will make our life as prefects a whole lot easier," said Hermione.  
  
"Yea I guess so. Do you think there will be some way of resisting it?" asked Draco, to the know-it-all.  
  
"well im sure there is some kind of way. Maybe if we look in the library we will find something. Lets go, I don't have any more classes for the afternoon.  
  
"Ok" answered Draco  
  
As they walked to the library they got stares. A mudblood and a pureblood walking together! This was outrageous! They got to the library. And checked out every book they could find on the love potion. They took them back to their dorm. As they entered through the painting they sat down on their couch and started to read. For the next week that's all they did. Hermione had come up with a plan.  
  
"Ok, now when you or me drinks the potion what we have to do is think of the most repulsive thing we can think of. And then imagine that repulsive thing on or as the person you are taking the love potion with. Ok got that?"  
  
"ya that seems logical. Ok tomorrow is the big day. The day we take the potion. I really hope this works."  
  
~~~~~~~~the next day in potions class~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you two ready? The potion is ready."  
  
The whole class stared at them as they made their way up to the front of the class. What was going to happen? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor in love with each other? Who could think of such an awful thing?  
  
"Ok Malfoy remember, repulsive, repulsive, repulsive!"  
  
"Ok got that"  
  
The two stared at each other as they drank their potion. Hermione felt all tingly inside. She looked at Draco and thought of a piece of paper with a big fat F on it, and it had her name on it! REPULSIVE! She thought"  
  
Draco had the same sensation. He looked at Hermione and an image of his Dad came floating to his head, Repulsive he thought! (a/n in this story Draco hates his dad. That is the way I think it should be!)  
  
As they made eye contact they thought of their repulsive images. Then all of a sudden both of them had a sudden urge to kiss the other one. Then a very ugly figure stepped between the two and said.  
  
"Now class, the two of them are trying to resist the urge to kiss the other one aren't you?" Hermione turned bright red as she shook her head yes. She didn't know how she was shaking her head.  
  
"Another little trick to this potion is it is an automatic truth potion. Isn't that just dandy?"  
  
"But professor I looked up how to resist it and it said we had to think of something repulsive on or as that person and it wouldn't work!!" said Hermione franticly.  
  
"ahhh.. That is the Valentines Love Potion, this is the quote on quote "Im madly in love with you" potion!" said Snape with a smirk.  
  
"Now you two will be basically inseprable and under the truth potion for the next 2 ½ weeks. Have fun!" said Snape as the students left to go their next class.  
  
"well this will be fun," said Hermione looking at the glares Harry and Ron were giving Draco.  
  
"Oh im sure it will," said Draco under his breath so Hermione wouldn't know how he really felt.  
  
Hermione walked through the halls, with nothing on her mind but Draco. Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco! This must be a side effect from the potion because I would never think of Draco, I mean, he's Draco! Then she saw the familiar red hair.  
  
"Ron!" she called out  
  
The red hair turned to see a not so bushy brown haired girl.  
  
"Hi Mione! What's up?" Ron paused. "I mean, don't you just hate Snape? I mean the nerve of him testing that on you, and Malfoy I mean, is he mad at Draco or is it something with his father, but why would he pick Malfoy. No offense but I know why he picked you, but why would he pick Malfoy and you."  
  
"So what is up with the potion, you feeling all weird and stuff," interrupted Harry, before that vein on Ron's neck popped.  
  
"Well I should hope this is part of the potion, but I am just constantly thinking of Draco," Hermione said, but she did leave out the little tiny, miniscule fact that she also had the constant want of wanting to kiss Draco, but she knew that vein on Ron's neck would blow if she said that!  
  
"Oh, so now you call him Draco, eh? Well let me tell Draco that if he lays a hand on you, I will make him wish he never came to Hogwarts."  
  
"Well that can't be a good thing, now can it!?" said Harry, once again interrupting before that vein popped.  
  
She looked at Harry and Ron. Ron had managed to get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and got the position of seeker. All the quidditch practices had paid off because they had great, and I mean great bodies. She would never think of Harry or Ron as someone to date though. To her Harry and Ron were more like jealous big brothers. Well Ron was at least. Harry was more of the calm big brother that you could talk to.  
  
"So, ready for lunch? I have to stop by the library first though, I have a few books that I want to read, nothing big really, just the Encyclopedia of Wands, and some other books like that," said Hermione like reading an Encyclopedia was normal, but then again she was Hermione and reading an Encyclopedia was normal.  
  
As Hermione left she once again noticed some familiar hair, this time it was light, blinding, blonde hair.  
  
"Oh no!" though Hermione, "This potion, it makes you madly in love with them. Oh my god, he's coming over here! He's looking at me with those steely dark eyes. How much emotion those eyes were filled with. He looked into her eyes, instantly his eyes changed; they were filled relief, yet he was freaked out. He was probably thinking the same thing.  
  
"As he walked past her, he passed her a note."  
  
She took the note and put it in her book bag.  
  
~~~~~Later on ~~~~  
  
Hermione was walking with Ron and Harry once again, but this time they were going down to Care of Magical Creatures. Then she saw the familiar steel gray eyes look at her and fill with relief once again, but once he looked at Harry and Ron they were filled with hatred, and what was this. jelousy.  
  
"So Potty and the Weasel walking to Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"what do you want Malfoy," said Harry coldly"  
  
"Do I ever want anything potter? Of course Weasley here couldn't afford anything in my price range, but then again he can't afford anything at a House Elf price range," said Draco in his familiar drawl.  
  
Harry grabbed on to Ron's robes as he lunged at Draco.  
  
"go away Draco," said Harry  
  
Draco turned around, deciding his time was too precious to be wasted on such people as potty and the weasel. Why does he have to be such a jerk sometimes? Thought Hermione. 


	3. America

A/N ok, this is your smart smart smart author talking. You know the real reason that I took so long to post the last chapter.. Well I thought it was because FF.net was screwed up, but I guess I'm just screwed up, it seems I somehow forgot how to load chapters... :o) Hahahahhaha ok well thank you all for reviewing, o wait, nobody's reviewed my other chapter, well I just posted it like 10 minutes ago. ok well I'm gonna try and make this one long so lets see If I live up to my words. Ok and one more thing, does snogging mean making out, cuz I'm American and I'm reading all these British ones and they are all like, they were caught snogging, and I was just wondering if that is what It meant. In your review, THAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO, you can tell me what snogging means. Also I'm having a contest, do you like Draco or Harry better, say so in your review, I read all the reviews so.. Wow this A/N is getting long, so ill just stop writing and you can start reading, k? ~AllyCat~  
  
Through out all of Care of Magical Creatures Hermione couldn't think of the animals Hagrid was going through. All she could think about was Draco, once again she was hoping it was the potion. She hadn't opened the note yet, almost afraid of what it might say. But she had not clue to even what it could say, but she was still afraid. She decided since this was the last class of the day she would read it when she got back to her dorm (A/N that is the dorm with all the people, head boy/girl and prefects :o) (Ever notice how people do this, :o) but never "Ok, class is over," boomed the loud voice of Hagrid.  
  
'Wow, I don't even know what happened in class today, omg! Im going to fail school now, they are going to expel me! Hermione GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!! She smacked herself mentally, they are not going to expel you!  
  
"Hermione, what is up with you?" said Harry's concerned voice, "You didn't answer one single question-" "and you seemed a million miles away today," interrupted, Ron.  
  
"Oh was it really that noticeable?" asked Hermione, majorly concerned.  
  
"Well.." Said Harry "people were kinda getting suspicious when you didn't answer any questions,"  
  
"And they got a little suspicious when Hagrid called on you to answer a question and you just waved your hand at him." said Ron  
  
"Oh my god! Did I really do that?"  
  
"Hahaha, no.I just made that up.hahaha, you should have seen the look on your face, hahaha, that was priceless! I wish I had my camera here, hahahhaha," and Harry and Ron were doubled over laughing.  
  
"Oh, real funny, haha," said Hermione in a sarcastic voice. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione said the password to her dorm. It was (Smart People) She walked over to her bedroom and she sat down on her bed, staring at what was in her hand. It was the note Draco gave to her.  
  
"Well I guess I better open it, it is now or never, well maybe not exactly. I mean, what am I afraid of, will it jump out and bite me or something?  
  
She carefully started unfolding it. The note read as followed.  
  
Dear Hermione, Prof. McGonogal told me to tell you this. She wants you to meet her in the transfiguration room after dinner. She has something very important to tell us. -Draco  
  
'Was that all? Well I mean, this is something big, but I thought it might be something else. (A/N what did you think the note would say? Say so in your review) Well I better hurry up to go to dinner so I am not late. I wonder what is so important. Well ill just have to find out and see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You guys, guess what?" said Hermione in a very excited voice. "You got an A+++ on your report and you were coming to tell us how disappointed you were that you didn't get an A++++," said Ron, laughing at his joke. Hermione glaring at him. "No Ron, Prof. McGonogal has some really important news to tell me after dinner," said Hermione.  
  
"Wow that is really cool!" said Ginny very excitedly. "I got some news for you to, come over here," said Ginny motioning to sit down next to her. Then Ginny whispered in her ear, "Harry asked me out!!!!!!" she said, almost yelling it, in a whisper.  
  
"wow! That is great! You guys are perfect for each other!!!! Does Ron know?"  
  
"Actually, I don't know. well I don't think he will care."  
  
Hermione snorted, Ron not caring, you should have seen how overprotective of her when she was going out with Colin. Well I guess since Harry is his best friend, he shouldn't care that much, shouldn't he? Oh well it isn't my problem.  
  
Hermione then finished up her dinner and she went to the transfiguration room. She was almost running because she wanted to get there so fast.  
  
"Hey Granger, where's the fire?" said a voice she recognized.  
  
Hermione stopped and turned around. Sure enough, there was Malfoy, smirking at her.  
  
"Well there isn't a fire, I just didn't want to be late getting to the transfiguration room," said Hermione, almost telling the truth.  
  
"Do you know what she has to tell us?" asked Draco  
  
"I have no clue, I though you might know though," Said Hermione.  
  
"Nope, not a clue," said Draco.  
  
"Well then lets go see," Said Hermione. I can't believe I'm having a civilized conversation with Draco Malfoy, Said Hermione. Well I mean, he is really cute, and I love the way his hair always looks perfect, his blindingly blonde hair.Hermione snap out of it, it is Draco Malfoy your talking about. Ok, so this, I hope to god, is just a side effect of the potion, right? I should hope!  
  
Then she noticed she had arrived at the transfiguration class room.  
  
"Ahhh, you guys are here, now lets step into my office. Now I know you guys are prefects, but I have some news for you," She looked at the look of horror on Hermione's face. "No Hermione, you two aren't being relieved of your positions," she saw their shoulders relax. "Well we have always tried encouraging school relations, and we have a great opportunity that we could not pass up. A wizarding School in America called Staginus Academy. They, to want to improve school relations and have decided to do an exchange program. They have their Prefects come here, and we have our prefects go there. You understudies will take over your Prefect duties until you get back. Isn't this exciting?" said Prof. McGonogal, no longer holding in her excitement.  
  
"You Mean we are going to America?" said Hermione. She had always wanted to go to America.  
  
"Yes, America!" Said McGonogal.  
  
"Yea, and which part of America would that be?" Said Draco, trying not to, but failing at it, of not being excited. (A/N yes I know that is kind of confusing. (  
  
"You are going to Grosse Pointe Michigan. The academy is there you will, by use of Portakey, be traveling all around the states," said McGonogal. " You will be leaving in 1 week, you will each get a special visit to Hogsmead to get all of your shopping done. You may now go back to your dormitories." Said McGonogal.  
  
'1 week, that mean the potion will be over by then,'  
  
' this is going to be quite interesting, going to America with Granger," said Draco  
  
  
  
A/N ok I know I know it isn't that long, ok so ill make it longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There it is longer now! Haha, ok w/e please read and review, and I asked a few questions so please answer them in your reviews. Also remember the contest, whose better Harry or Draco (or in my mind, hotter) ok ttyl ~AllyCat~ 


End file.
